Vida
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Vivir es paradójicamente, cuando el corazón — proclamándose el mismo bajo voluntad caprichosa — deja de latir por un instante. S/R


_._

**Advertencia: **Slash: Relación chicoxchico si no es de tu agrado pulsa regresar.

**N/A: **Y hemos vuelto (que estos chicos son un punto de eterno retorno), el vicio debe ser necesariamente mantenido. Creo que el final me ha salido algo raro, sin embargo ya me dirán ustedes.

**Disclamier: **Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, de ser así el séptimo libro jamás hubiera existido y Sirius y Remus estarían más liados que un par de siameses.

**~Vida~**

Remus siempre ha creído que la vida del hombre no es continua, sino que se fragmenta en momentos, en pequeños pedazos significativos, Lupin sabe _(necesita saber) _que vivir no es caminar por una carretera interminable paso tras paso escondiendo los ojos tras temblorosas manos ante la siguiente curva, o regresando cada tanto la cabeza ante el anhelo de un recuerdo. La vida se concentra en instantes, en aquellos instantes en que te quedas congelado en medio de la carretera y tu cerebro parece seriamente enfrascado en olvidar como se respira, vivir es cuando la emoción se convierte en una energía tan potente que te rasga el sentido común, te muerde las ideas y lanza la base de tu estomago hacia la garganta, vivir es _paradójicamente, _cuando el corazón — proclamándose el mismo bajo voluntad caprichosa — deja de latir por un _instante._

La primera vez que lo sintió Remus tenía cuatro años, mejor, _técnicamente_, acaba de cumplir cuatro años, su madre, una mujer de grandes ojos dorados (idénticos a los suyos) y pelo ensortijado pulcramente adornado por una diadema, se acercó a él con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro y las manos escondidas en la espalda, el pequeño Lupin se abalanzó hacia ella dispuesto a arrebatar lo que fuera que llevará consigo, ella sin perder nunca su eterna calma (A pesar de adornar sus labios con una sonrisa, Remus percibió en su madre hasta el último de sus días, un sosiego taciturno que la hacía parecer siempre al borde del ocaso) se las ingenió para detenerlo con una de sus manos, posando un suave dedo sobre los labios del niño en señal de que escuchara.

— Cariño — Su voz era un susurro líquido, como olas murmurándole al oído — Te voy a contar un secreto. — Y los ojos del pequeño parecieron destellar chispas, mientras se removía inquieto en su lugar.

— Lo que tengo en mi mano es un mundo, un mundo que será sólo tuyo, un mundo que se mostrará únicamente ante tus ojos y responderá a tu imaginación, un mundo que nunca será cruel, te regalaré un refugio para que te escondas cada vez que tengas miedo, estés triste o quieras huir. El chiquillo no pudo más y arrebato el paquete de las manos de su madre antes de correr a encerrarse en la habitación. Hizo el papel trizas con ansiedad ciega, y dejó al descubierto un lomo negro de cuero, letras doradas en la superficie y un universo esperándolo en trazos de blanco y negro.

Recorrió con sus dedos la extensión, saboreó con curiosidad cada sílaba, cada pedazo de tinta que se comía con los ojos, se quedo un _poquito_ sin aire, en ese momento se sintió como un explorador ante las puertas de la Atlántida.

Remus se durmió ese día con la frente húmeda y perlada, una sonrisa en los labios y su primer libro apretado en el regazo.

La segunda vez fue diferente, fue el miedo el que trituró sus pulmones y humedeció sus ojos, fue la lluvia la que le empapo el cuerpo y le caló hasta el alma.

No era consciente de nada, tan sólo de que corría, de que _tenía_ que correr, se ahogaba, soltaba gritos que no sabía que decían y no podía escuchar, veía un verde lento y distorsionado, un mundo sin color y sin sonido. Y entonces lo oyó, un aullido terrible que traspaso el viento en el filo de una espada y le lastimó los oídos, tardó en darse cuenta que era su voz, era _su _dolor, y fue como si sus sentidos se sobrecargaran de repente, olió la sangre, sintió el frio apretarle los huesos y vio el odio en dos grandes ojos negros que reflejaban la maldición de la luna.

La tercera le llegó volando en una carta de Hogwarts. La cuarta se mostró ante él en la forma de un enorme perro negro de fiera y decidida mirada, en un ciervo de elegantes astas, y en una rata de juguetones movimientos, le sorprendió en noches merodeando y en ladridos de perro rabioso (Que Sirius insiste en llamar risa) a la madrugada.

La quinta, la quinta le recorre en estos momentos la espina dorsal, se funde en un latigazo eléctrico que le arquea la espalda y le hace querer gritar, se cuela en sus labios acariciándole hasta la punta del alma, derrite su esencia como lava incandescente y su cuerpo parece despedir ceniza _(gruñe) _cuando se aleja un poco.

Siente como es halado hacia adelante por un par de manos ásperas, rudas que se aferran sus omoplatos, la melena negra se hunde en la cama, su dueño presionándole sin delicadeza el labio inferior y Remus se siente en carne viva, le devora de a poco, le tortura a conciencia arrancando pedacitos de razón cada vez que caracolea con la lengua en su paladar, deletreando una consigna, erigiéndole un título personal, íntimo, único, _"mío" _grita y si en este momento el licántropo pudiera concebir un pensamiento coherente "_tuyo"_ le contestaría con más fuerza, Sirius es un perro de caza y ha escogido marcar el territorio del lobo.

A Remus el aire en el pecho se le comprime a proporciones milimétricas, oye colores, un gris que se licua en sus oídos como plata fundida, ve olores, es un "_no me jodas"_ porque enserio jura que ve feromonas bailando a su alrededor entregándose en sueños deshechos, concebidas en deseos no formados. El pelinegro le toca el pecho, justo _ahí_, y el siguiente latido se le escapa, huyendo en un gemido.

Se ha quedado estancado en el camino, los pies pegados al suelo, la quinta vez _vive_ en los labios de Sirius Black. Y es en ellos donde Remus — por primera vez en su vida — se ha atrevido a desear la inmortalidad.

_____________

_A veces sentimos_

_Que no vivimos en lo absoluto, _

_Y de repente toda nuestra vida_

_Se concentra en un solo instante._

_**Oscar Wilde**_

Los reviews son siempre punto de referencia para el lector, pues una crítica sincera es siempre bien recibida.

Si tuviste el tiempo de leer definitivamente tienes el tiempo de dejar uno. **Kata_c**


End file.
